


As She Sleeps

by kappa77



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Slash, spoilers for T.R.A.C.K.S.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone on tumblr asked for a drabble with "Skye + Grant" and this is what I came up with.</p>
    </blockquote>





	As She Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr asked for a drabble with "Skye + Grant" and this is what I came up with.

It had become part of Grant’s routine, coming down to where Skye was being held. Some days he couldn’t look at he pale body, at the dried blood on her clothes. Sometimes he just put his had over the tube, right over her heart and stood there. Sometimes, like today, he talked.

"Everyone’s worried about you, you know? Even May. Half the time she’s holed up in the cockpit, half the time she’s out here, mostly sticking to Coulson’s side. He’s upset, obviously. You should have seen him when he fou-

"Jemma’s been working nonstop to try to revive you. She rarely sleeps. Sometimes even Fitz can’t get her to sleep. He’s just as bad, he blames himself for your condition. He thinks that if he had stopped you from going in, you’d be… not in there.

"And I- I know I shouldn’t feel guilty for what happened to you, but I can’t help it. You guys are my first team and all and… you guys are growing on me. And I may have the social skills of a porcupine or whatever, but you guys make me want to be better. And I-

"I don’t want to lose you."

On these days, Grant leans over and kisses the glass casing, hoping that tomorrow he’ll be able to feel her lips and not the cold glass. He’s already broken the arrangement he had with May, fully planning on asking Skye out on a proper date when she wakes up.

If she wakes up.


End file.
